headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Oklahoma
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = The Sooner State | category = | continent = | country = United States of America | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Oklahoma City; Tulsa | 1st = }} Oklahoma is a state located in the South Central region of the United States of America. It is the 28th most populous and 20th-largest state. The state's name is derived from the Choctaw words okla and humma, meaning "red people", and is known informally by its nickname, The Sooner State. Formed by the combination of Oklahoma Territory and Indian Territory on November 16, 1907, Oklahoma was the 46th state to enter the union. Its residents are known as Oklahomans, and its capital and largest city is Oklahoma City. Points of Interest ; Oklahoma City: Oklahoma City is the capital and largest city of the U.S. state of Oklahoma. The county seat of Oklahoma County, the city ranks 31st among United States cities in population. Besides the core Oklahoma County, Oklahoma City's city limits extend into Canadian, Cleveland, and Pottawatomie counties, though much of those areas are rural or suburban. The city ranks as the eighth-largest city in the United States by land area which includes consolidated city-counties; it is the largest city in the United States by land area whose government is not consolidated with that of a county. ; Tulsa: Tulsa is an American city located in the U.S. state of Oklahoma. It is part of the Tulsa Metropolitan Area principality and is the county seat for Tulsa County. Movie actress Martha O'Driscoll, who played Miliza Morelle in the 1945 Universal Pictures film House of Dracula was born in Tulsa on March 4th, 1922. Future Dr. Giggles star Larry Drake was born in Tulsa on February 21st, 1949. On November 8th, 1952, the world gave us actress Alfre Woodard, who would go on to play Evelyn in the 2014 horror film Annabelle as well as appearing in two episodes of the HBO series True Blood. Actress Heather Langenkamp, who would go on to play the role of Nancy Thompson in Wes Craven's 1984 classic, A Nightmare on Elm Street, was born in Tulsa on July 17th, 1964. Actress Judith Drake, best known for her memorable portrayal of "skunk ape wife" in Rob Zombie's House of 1000 Corpses was also born in Tulsa. In the 1986 horror film, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, cooks from Tulsa, Oklahoma participated in the Texas/Oklahoma Chili Cook-off. Films that take place in * Bug * Near Dark * Splinter Characters from People who were born in * Albert S. Rogell * Chelcie Ross * Clu Gulager * Gar Moore * Heather Langenkamp * Jean Speegle Howard * Jerry Hopper * Kate Melton * Larry Drake * Lon Chaney, Jr. * Lou Antonio * Martha O'Driscoll * Nicki Aycox * Rochelle Hudson * Travis Davis * Vera Miles People who died in External Links * at Wikipedia * Oklahoma at the Holosuite References ---- Category:Oklahoma